A Multi-Protocol Label Switching Traffic Engineering (MPLS-TE) technology can provide reliable bandwidth assurance for a network, which improves service quality of a network and ensures that a service level agreement (SLA) satisfies the requirement. Therefore, the MPLS-TE technology is widely applied to an existing network.
The Resource Reservation Protocol-Traffic Engineering (RSVP-TE) is a signaling protocol for implementing MPLS-TE. The RSVP-TE defines a path (Path) message, a resource reservation (Resv) message, and other messages, and an object/subobject (Object/Subobject) mechanism. The RSVP-TE implements, by adding an Object/Subobject to the Path or Resv message exchanged between nodes that a traffic engineering (TE) path passed through, various parameters and constraint conditions required by a TE label switched path (LSP), to implement establishment of the TE LSP.
In actual network operation of an operator, one or more dedicated TE LSPs often need to be established for a specific tenant or service, and these TE LSPs can only be used by the specific tenant or service.
Conventionally, after one TE LSP is established, tenant or service related attributes may be configured on an ingress node and an egress node of the TE LSP, or tenant or service related attributes may be configured by using a network management system (Network Management System, NMS). In such a method for configuring tenant or service related attributes for a TE LSP, tenant or service related attributes are configured for each TE LSP after a TE LSP is established. In this way, in a large-scale networking scenario, tenant or service related attributes need to be configured for a large quantity of TE LSPs, which is error-prone. Therefore, the method is inapplicable to the scenario of large-scale networking.
Conventionally, a tenant or a service may further be used to directly drive establishment of a TE LSP, and the tenant or the service is bound to the TE LSP. In this method of configuring tenant or service related attributes for the TE LSP, after being formed, a binding relationship between a tenant or a service and the TE LSP is difficult to change, and cannot meet a scenario of dynamical adjustment; moreover, the TE LSP has no tenant or service related information, and is difficult to implement filtering and management based on the tenant or the service.